The Tragic House Fire
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: Peach tries to comfort Annabelle after she has a horrible flash back while she's asleep about the day her house caught on fire and her parents died. Really bad summary! One Shot and R&R please!


I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Princess Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Nick (Nicholas) (Age 11)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 9)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

The Boss (Age 42)

Tony (Age 39)

Vinnie (Age 32)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Doctor Mushroom (Age 40)

Annabelle (Age 6)

Kim (Age 30) (Annabelle's mom if she was still alive)

Tom (Age 32) (Annabelle's dad if he was still alive)

* * *

><p>The Tragic House Fire<p>

On a clear Wednesday night in the Mushroom Kingdom, a few weeks after Peach found Annabelle on the streets on Christmas Day, Annabelle was fast asleep holding her teddy bear but she started to toss and turn and cry when she started to think about the horrid day when her house caught on fire two years ago that had killed her parents.

* * *

><p>Flashback: <em>Four year old Annabelle was playing with her doll and doll house<em> _in her playroom. Her mom walked in and played with her._

"_Hi sweetie, what are you doing?" Annabelle's mom asked._

"_I'm playing with my dollies, want to play with me?" Annabelle asked in a sweet voice._

"_Sure." Her mom replied._

_Annabelle handed her mom one of her dolls and they played with them until her mom's cell phone rang. _

"_That's dad, hold on just a minute while I talk to him." Her mom told her as she looked at her cell phone._

"_Ok." Annabelle replied as she continued to play with her dolls._

_Annabelle's mom put the doll down and opened up her cell phone._

"_Hey Tom, what do you need?" Her mom asked her husband over the phone._

"_Hey Kim, I just wanted to let you know I'm on the way home from work, do you want me to stop by and pick up a pizza for dinner?" Tom asked._

"_Yeah that would be great." Kim told him._

"_Alright, I'll be home in a little while." Tom told her._

"_Alright, bye." Kim said before she hung up._

"_Bye." Tom said before he hung up._

"_Sorry about that, sweetie." Kim told her daughter as she picked up the doll._

"_It's ok, now let's play some more." Annabelle told her mom._

_Kim nodded._

_Annabelle and her mom continued to play with the dolls until Tom came home with the pizza._

"_Daddy!" Annabelle exclaimed as she hugged her dad._

"_Hey, sweetie, how's my favorite girl doing today?" Tom asked as he handed the pizza to Kim and picked up his daughter._

"_I had a good day. Mommy played dollies with me." Annabelle told her dad._

"_She did?" Tom asked._

_Annabelle nodded._

"_I'm hungry." Annabelle complained._

"_Well let's go eat then." Tom told her._

_Annabelle and her parents sat down at the kitchen table and ate their pizza. When they were done eating, Tom started a fire in the fireplace._

"_This fire is warm." Annabelle said as she put her hands near the fire._

"_Be careful not to touch it because it's hot." Tom warned her._

_Annabelle nodded._

_Tom put some more firewood into the fire place and left the room._

_All of a sudden, the fire got really wild and out of control that it was spreading throughout the house. The smoke detectors were going off and everyone in the house had trouble breathing._

"_Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" Annabelle asked as she looked for her parents though the thick smoke and was coughing._

_There was no reply._

"_Mommy, Daddy?" Annabelle asked again getting really worried._

_She kept on looking for her parents but couldn't find them anywhere but she found her mom's cell phone and was smart enough to call 911._

"_911, what's your emergency?" The police officer asked._

"_My house is caught on fire and I can't find my mommy and daddy anywhere." Annabelle said as she started to cry._

"_What's your name sweetie?" The police officer asked._

"_I'm Annabelle and I'm 4 years old." Annabelle told the police officer through the phone._

"_Annabelle, we need you to stay calm and lay on the floor so that you'll stay out of the smoke. We found your location and we're coming." The police officer told her._

"_Thank you." Annabelle thanked before she hung up._

_When she hung up the phone, she laid on the floor and continued to cry._

_After a few minutes passed, she could hear fire trucks heading towards her house but when a firefighter was able to get her out of the burning house, she blacked out._

_She woke up lying in a hospital bed with a mask on her face and a police officer sitting in a chair next to her._

"_Are you alright, sweetie?" The police officer asked as he got off the chair._

"_Where are my mommy and daddy?" Annabelle asked in a weak voice._

_The police officer started to sweat a little when he heard her ask that question._

"_Honey, when the firefighters went in the house, they found your parents lying on the floor not moving." The police officer explained._

"_So they're dead? My mommy and daddy are dead?" Annabelle asked as her eyes started to water up with tears._

_The police officer sadly nodded his head. _

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>"Annabelle? Annabelle, what's wrong?" Peach asked shaking Annabelle's shoulder as Annabelle tossed, turned and cried on her bed.<p>

Annabelle stopped tossing and turning and started to wake up.

"I had a flash back about the day my house caught on fire and my mommy and daddy died." Annabelle cried as she woke up.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Peach asked.

Annabelle nodded as she sat up on her bed.

Annabelle told Peach the whole story.

"Aww that's really sad." Peach said as she hugged Annabelle.

Annabelle just nodded.

"When did you get taken to the orphanage?" Peach asked.

"As soon as I got out of the hospital." Annabelle replied as she whipped the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh, well I'm glad you told me about this because I wanted to know about it." Peach told her.

"Now you know." Annabelle told her.

"Yeah well do you want to go downstairs and have breakfast?" Peach asked.

"Yes please." Annabelle told her.

With that, Peach and Annabelle went downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>Now you know what caused the house fire and Annabelle's parent's death that was mentioned in the story Lost On Christmas Day! I hope you guys liked it!<p> 


End file.
